The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having through electrodes and methods for fabricating the same.
Through electrodes allow for accomplishing high performance semiconductor packages. Application of the through electrode to the semiconductor package generally results in grinding a wafer to which a carrier is bonded with an adhesive layer interposed between the carrier and wafer. Because the carrier process is needed for having through electrodes to the semiconductor packages, there are problems such as decrease of productivity and increase of cost.